


Of Guns and Idiots

by superwholockwhatidk



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Mild Gore, One Shot, Protective Alec Lightwood, demon killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockwhatidk/pseuds/superwholockwhatidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a cop interrupts a fight and Magnus gets hurt Alec is pissed. Lots of bamf!Alec and hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Guns and Idiots

Alec is pissed.

He was pissed when he woke up early in the morning, earlier than his alarm. He was pissed when Maryse all but forced Magnus to accompany them on their patrol, just because she seems to think anything to do with warlocks is Magnus' business. And he was pissed when the mundane police showed up on the scene. 

When they first hear the sound of the siren approaching there is absolutely no consideration to even pause the fight. It's not like the Eidolen Demons would stop and run at the arrival of the police. 

So Alec keeps killing, hissing when demon blood hits the back of his hand after cutting off a particularly deadly tentacle. The skin on the back of his hand bubbles, and he knows he won't be fighting with a bow until it's dealt with. 

So he makes do and sheathes his bow, trusting Jace to cover him as he draws his seraph blade and wields it in his left hand after realising clenching his right hand is a futile and painful exercise. 

Magnus had looked over at Alec when he heard him hiss in pain. Alec had nodded briefly, and Magnus has seemed contented to leave the injury be, until he sweeps past him in the fight. 

"You okay?" He asks, even as plumes of blue energy sweep across the ground in front of him, destroying demons in droves. 

"Just a burn, nothing I can't deal with."

Magnus still diverts a tendril of his power to Alec's blistered hand, forming new skin over the old. Alec'll have to talk to him about economical use of his energy in battle. If he expends his energy every time Alec gets a scratch the fight is going to last a lot longer. Because let's face it, having a warlock on your side is a good way to tip the odds in your favour during a fight. 

Finally the stream of demons ceases as Magnus disrupts the runes surrounding the portal with a flick of his wrist. 

They all take a moment to breathe, Izzy and Clary rejoining the group as they face the last remaining demons. It's then when they hear the screech of tyres, and the truly awful part of Alec's day begins. 

"Freeze! Drop your weapons!" yells the cop whose car lies in the opening to the alley, blocking the exit.

Of course the shadowhunters don't stop fighting, they're glamoured, and they need to defend the cop from the demons, even if she is interrupting their job. But none of them remember that Magnus isn't glamoured, and is too drained to manipulate any minds. So when he turns back to the fight, refusing to abandon Alec and the others, he is all too much of a target. 

The bullet hits Magnus in the back of his thigh, sending him toppling forward, right into the path of a flailing tentacle which is covered in thousands of poison spewing suckers.

Alec is consumed by rage, for the cop, for the whole world in general, and most of all himself. As he throws himself into the path of the tentacle all he can think is that he should have known Magnus wasn't glamoured, should have told him to stand down. He was in charge of the mission, Magnus' safety was his responsibility. And he wasn't going to let some demon and an idiotic cop get in the way of keeping his boyfriend safe. 

Alec was covered in poison, from the very first second of the fight. It splattered his neck, burned through the cloth on his forearms (and the flesh beneath) and burned away the newly formed skin on the back of his hand. 

The strangest thing was that he didn't feel any pain. It might have been shock, or the weak blue threads of light that mirrored his every move or even just pure adrenaline, but he didn't stop. 

Jace looked a bit surprised when Alec moved faster than he could follow to decapitate the last demon, and that he was glowing blue, but Alec wasn't even fully there. 

Within seconds he was next to Magnus on the pavement, his hands moving to hold Magnus'. 

"Take my strength. Heal yourself." Alec commands, gripping Magnus' fingers tightly. 

"Alec it's fine, it's barely anything. The bullet went right through-" 

"Please." Alec says, pressing a kiss to their joined hands, his blue eyes pleading with Magnus' gold. 

"Very well." Magnus says, and then their hands light up with Magnus' particular blue light. 

All the while the cop has been gradually approaching Magnus, her gun held ahead of her. Without breaking eye contact with Magnus Alec pulls the gun out of her hands, removes the clip and throws the two separate parts down the alley, and away from the cop. 

The cop looks incredibly confused, and scared. After all, an invisible assailant just disarmed her. But of course Alec won't let her rest with only an expression of mild shock. 

Having ascertained that Magnus is okay he stands up and pulls out his stele, slashing across the glamour rune that burns bright with its use on his neck. 

As he fades into existence the cop's mouth just drops down more and more, her arms falling slack at her sides. Jace muffles a laugh at the absurdity of the situation. 

"You really should think before you shoot." Alec hisses at the cop, his expression still carefully schooled into one of rage. 

Then without further ado Alec scoops Magnus up and carries him out of the alley. 

"Not trying to sound hypocritical, but don't you think that was a bit over the top?" Magnus aside, disbelief still apparent in his voice. 

"I'll admit I'm overreacting when you are healed up, and when the damn second amendment had been abolished, stopping idiot cops from shooting my boyfriend." Alec says, anger in his voice, but his grip on Magnus is gentle. 

"Also the bridal carry? You realise I've practically healed." 

"Well I've not." Alec says in a slightly lower voice than his angry booming. 

Magnus quickly looks over his boyfriend, noting the large acid burns on his neck, arms, hands and even a particularly nasty splash of poison that has left the area above his left knee practically devoid of skin. Magnus realised with a sense of the righteous idiocy of the man he loves that he was relying on the faint sparks of magic Magnus is letting off to only slightly alleviate his pain. 

"Alec Lightwood," Magnus says in a voice that oozes fond deprecation, "Are you telling me that not only did you fail to mention that you were badly wounded in battle, protecting me I might add, but you also refused to take no for an answer on the subject of me taking your strength, when you were in fact more injured than me?!"

Alec bows his head at Magnus' onslaught, even as he smiles slightly. Magnus also lets his strength, much of it borrowed from Alec, go into alleviating his boyfriends pain. 

"Sorry." Alec mutters, even as his body relaxes, the pain he had been trying to hold at bay seeping away. 

"Just don't make a habit of this you beautiful idiot." Magnus says, before Alec leans down to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

And for the first time that day Alec relaxes, all the anger drained out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
